Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of signal distribution and, more particularly, to audio system adapters for audio signal distribution using electrical extension cables.
Sound reinforcement systems comprising audio equipment, such as amplifiers and loudspeakers, are typically used at events to amplify audio for an audience. Deploying the sound reinforcement systems involves temporary installation of the audio equipment. This involves electrically connecting amplifiers to loudspeakers using audio cables, connecting the audio equipment to a power supply line, etc.